Impervious Resolution
Impervious Resolution is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 single. The song is performed by Yukiho Hagiwara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by ZAQ and is composed as well as arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track List #Birth of Color #WORLD WIDE DANCE!!! #Unison☆Beat (ユニゾン☆ビート) #Tsuki no Hotori de (月のほとりで) #Impervious Resolution #Omajinai (おまじない) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Motto takaku tobou Kanashimi ga kureta ippo ga Asu no watashi ga kagayaku yuuki ni naru yo Sasu you na kuuki ni Chiisaku natta kokoro ga itamu fuyu no hi ASUFARUTO nijimu mirai datte kasumi sou Hoho ni shizuku iburaseta Maigo no KONPASU wa tayorinai Hitori janakute anata to issho nara daijoubu Kuyashisa mo yowasa mo isso marugoto tsurete ikou "Sonouchi" janakute "ima" ikunda Akirame tari shinai kimeta karaniwa zettai ni Sora wa itsumademo watashi o matteru yo ne Utatte kita jibun no arittake Sasaete kureta anata ga kikkake Misenakya ikenai no wa shinka-kei Here we go again... mou ippo saki e Kakedashita MERODI Tamerai mo shadan suru you ni mou dare mo furerarenai Konna watashi wa shiranakatta Anata ga oshite kureta senaka ni haeta tsubasa Motto takaku tobou Kanashimi ga kureta ippo ga asu no watashi ga warau riyuu da yo Majirikenai tsuyosa nando ochikon demo zettai "Mata arukitai" tte ieru anata ga ireba Fumidasu shoudou (Let’s do it) Yumemiteru shoujo (Let’s do it) Yumemiteru choujou (Let’s do it) Let’s all scream... Impervious Resolution!! Mayowanai koto kowagaranai koto ga (tsuyosa janai) "Zettai nakanai" nante chikawanakute ii (Everything gonna be alright) Donna koto ga atte mo makenai kara ne Yodominai ketsui o utau Kuyashisa mo yowasa mo isso marugoto tsurete ikou "Sonouchi" janakute "ima" ikunda Akirame tari shinai kimeta karaniwa zettai ni Sora wa itsumademo watashi o matterunda! |-| Kanji= もっと高く飛ぼう 悲しみがくれた一歩が 明日の私が輝く勇気になるよ 刺すような空気に 小さくなった心が　痛む冬の日 アスファルト滲む　未来だって霞みそう 頬に雫　燻らせた 迷子のコンパスは頼りない 独りじゃなくて　あなたと一緒なら大丈夫 悔しさも弱さも　いっそまるごと連れて行こう 「そのうち」じゃなくて「今」行くんだ 諦めたりしない　決めたからには絶対に 空はいつまでも　私を待ってるよね 歌ってきた自分のありったけ 支えてくれたあなたがきっかけ 見せなきゃいけないのは進化系 Here we go again… もう一歩先へ 駆け出したメロディ 躊躇いも遮断するように　もう誰も触れられない こんな私は　知らなかった あなたが押してくれた背中に　生えた翼 もっと高く飛ぼう 悲しみがくれた一歩が　明日の私が笑う理由だよ 混じりけない強さ　何度落ち込んでも絶対 「また歩きたい」って　言える　あなたがいれば 踏み出す衝動 (Let’s do it) 夢見てる少女 (Let’s do it) 夢見てる頂上 (Let’s do it) Let’s all scream… Impervious Resolution!! 迷わないこと　怖がらないことが（強さじゃない） 「絶対泣かない」なんて　誓わなくてイイ (Everything gonna be alright) どんなことがあっても　負けないからね 澱みない　決意を歌う 悔しさも弱さも　いっそまるごと連れて行こう 「そのうち」じゃなくて「今」行くんだ 諦めたりしない　決めたからには絶対に 空はいつまでも　私を待ってるんだ！ |-| English= Fly higher A footstep that gave me grief Will become a shining courage tomorrow In a day of winter A shrinking heart is in pain in the piercing air Asphalt spreads, and even the future seems misty Making a drop on my cheek smoulder A lost child's compass is unreliable I'm not alone, and I'll be alright as long as I'm with you Regret and weakness, bring them altogether Go to the "present", not "that time" I'm definitely not gonna give up, because I already decided You know, the sky is always waiting for me All I have is myself singing You, who supported me, are the beginning I have to show you my progressing Here we go again... another step forwarding A melody started to run I'll not let anyone touch me anymore, that I can cut off my hesitation I wasn't aware of this side of myself A wing came out from my back that you pushed Fly higher A footstep that gave me grief will be the reason I smile tomorrow With genuine strength, no matter how many times I fall I can say "I want to walk again", as long as I have you An impulse to step forward (Let’s do it) A dreaming girl (Let’s do it) The summit that she is dreaming (Let’s do it) Let’s all scream... Impervious Resolution!! Neither not getting lost nor not being afraid (is strength) I don't have to swear such a word as "I'll never cry" (Everything gonna be alright) Because no matter what happens, I'll never lose I sing out my resolution without hesitation Regret and weakness, bring them altogether Go to the "present", not "that time" I'm definitely not gonna give up, because I already decided The sky is always waiting for me! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara) Category:Songs